When making a turn with a vehicle such as an agricultural tractor, the operator must slow the vehicle down in order to avoid high sideslip in field conditions. Slowing a vehicle down may be challenging as the transmission response may be fast and invoke jerky behavior depending on the operator's skill level and the implements attached. The task of slowing a vehicle down usually involves the use of a hand or foot. An automated system would free up that extremity for other tasks.
The “iTEC Pro” automatic steering and the implement management system is available for certain John Deere tractors. This system controls tractor speed, raise front and rear mounted implements, and controls power take-off (PTO), selective control valves, mechanical front wheel drive and differential lock engagement. This system enables hands free turns at every headland, reducing headland skips and overlaps. iTEC Pro allows an operator to enter a fixed wheel speed to be used throughout automated turns.